


bloom

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I don't know what the fuck this is, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plant sex, Plants, i rlly dont know what to tell u guys, plant-human hybrids, smut? i guess?, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: brian hasn't bloomed yet. john helps him out.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyspreadyourwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/gifts).



> i wanna apologize right off the bat for... all of this....... it was sammy's idea not mine
> 
> so.... for day 3 the prompts i got were lily of the valley and temperature play
> 
> i would say i'm sorry it's late but i think i have a lot of other things to be sorry for before i worry about it being late

Brian stares at himself in the mirror, eyebrows furrowed in complete dissatisfaction. He looks just the same as he does every other day, which would be  _ fine  _ except… Well, he hasn’t  _ grown  _ at all.

He’s quite happy with how he looks overall; tall, great hair, not a single leaf out of place or blemished. The issue, however, is what he sees when the two leaves in front of his pelvis tuck themselves off to the sides and expose his size, or rather, lack thereof.

He knows he’s supposed to have a flower by now, he’s supposed to be  _ bigger,  _ he’s supposed to have something substantial between his legs as opposed to the small bud that he has there now.

He’s been taking good care of it, he  _ swears  _ he has; waters it every day and keeps his hands off it as much as he can manage to and tries to give it sunlight, but there’s still  _ nothing,  _ not even a hint of a blossom or a centimeter of growth. Just the same closed bud, day after day, no matter what he does.

He’s been with John for several months now, and he’s been avoiding sex for this very reason. He knows John has his flower, because he’s seen it. He sees it every day, it’s quite impressive, to the point where his leaves don’t quite cover it all. Brian hides behind the idea that John assumes his could just have a smaller bloom, like Freddie’s. At this point, though, it’s becoming increasingly frustrating to not be able to do sexual things with John, because he wants to, he  _ really  _ wants to, more and more with each day that passes. 

The more he thinks about it, the more Brian becomes convinced that maybe he’s just broken. Maybe he just needs to face the music and realize he’s never going to bloom, no matter how much care he takes. There’s another obvious option, which is to ask somebody,  _ anyone,  _ but even just the thought of it is so embarrassing it makes Brian wilt.

But today, Brian thinks he’s had enough. It’s been  _ years  _ of waiting, and months of coming up with excuses, and for some reason, today feels like the last straw. His leaves shift back into place before he exits the bedroom, greeting his boyfriend, who is settled on the couch with a cup of tea, with a kiss when he sees him.

Roger and Freddie are seemingly out, since there’s no trace of anybody but Brian and John in their tiny flat. John murmurs a quiet  _ good morning,  _ sipping his tea as he flips the page of the morning paper. Brian takes a seat next to him on the couch, nervously fidgeting with the vine that twists down his arm.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Brian asks, his eyes cast down towards his lap.

John folds the paper and looks at his boyfriend with concern written all over his face. Brian sounds awfully nervous, and while that’s not unheard of, it’s usually for good reason. “‘Course you can, Bri,” John murmurs earnestly. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Brian starts to bounce his foot at the same time he plays with his vines. He still isn’t looking at John, but he’s sure everything about his body language screams anxiety and embarrassment. 

The first time he says it, he mumbles it so quietly he can barely hear himself. John chuckles a little.

“You’ll have to speak up, my love,” John encourages, placing a gentle hand on Brian’s back and rubbing gentle circles there.

“I… Okay, so, you know how we haven’t ever…” Brian makes a vague gesture towards his crotch, hoping John gets the gist. Luckily he seems to, because Brian can see him nodding in his peripheral. “Well, I… It’s not that I don’t want to. You know that, right?” Brian finally looks up when he says that, reasoning that John deserves to look him in the eyes for at least that bit. 

John nods, his face gentle and soft and full of love. “I know, Bri, it’s okay!”

“No,” Brian continues, “I mean it’s because I can’t.” He’s so embarrassed and now he’s focusing on John’s hands instead of his face, but he can feel John’s curious eyes on him.

“What do you mean?” John prompts gently, as though he’s being incredibly cautious not to scare Brian back into silence. That isn’t happening, though. Not after he’s gotten this far with it.

“I don’t have a flower,” he spits out in one breath. It’s immediately like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, but at the same time, the silence that settles around him for a moment is unbearable. It probably only lasts a few seconds, but it feels like hours, and it’s  _ torture,  _ but then John is talking again.

“Hey, that’s okay,” he coos, his voice so gentle it makes Brian’s heart melt. “You’re just a late bloomer.”

Brian can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s unintentional pun. When John realizes, he laughs too, a sound so lovely Brian would be happy if it was the only thing he ever heard for the rest of his life.

“Do you know why you haven’t, well… You know…” John trails off, gesturing towards Brian’s lap the same way Brian himself had just a minute ago.

Brian shakes his head, feeling his cheeks heat up more. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, what have you been doing to… Take care of it?”

Brian doesn’t think he’s ever been so embarrassed, but he knows there’s no way to fix it unless he tells the truth, so he says, “I don’t know. I water myself, I get enough light, I try not to touch it…”

John looks confused for a moment. “Who told you that’s what you were supposed to do?” His tone is so gentle,  _ still,  _ so far from the accusatory and hostile tone Brian had been expecting for some reason.

“I don’t know, I guess… I guess that’s just what I thought you were supposed to do.”

John chuckles warmly, and Brian’s stomach flips. “Bri, baby,” he says, placing his hand on Brian’s inner thigh. Brian’s breath almost catches in his throat, but he manages to keep it together. “You’re supposed to have somebody else help you with it.”

“Help?” Brian squeaks, feeling his leaves twitch a little. Even the idea embarrasses him, but he can’t help but feel intrigued.

“Yeah, you know, water it for you, make sure you’re getting enough sun…” John pauses after a minute. “And, uh… Somebody is actually  _ supposed  _ to touch it…”

Brian can’t help how his breath hitches in his throat that time. “You mean, like… There?”

John nods, suddenly seeming a little shy. He had been so confident a moment ago, and now pretty pink blossoms are peeking from behind the leaves on his cheeks.

“Oh,” Brian says after a moment. It’s not exactly an intelligent response, but it’s the best he can do right now. His brain seems to be hardly functioning now as John lays a gentle hand on his inner thigh.

“Do you want me to show you? It helps if it’s someone you trust,” John offers, and there’s nothing smug in his voice, nothing suggestive, it sounds like he just really wants to help, and Brian thinks he would probably be stupid to turn him down, so he nods.

“Yeah?” John murmurs softly in clarification. Brian just nods again.

And so, a short while later they’re in the hidden woods near the flat, blessedly alone, where Brian is sprawled out on his back on a log. There’s sun shining through the trees, and he can feel it between his legs and all over him. It’s lovely, he feels so safe right here despite the fact that technically, someone could see, they could get caught. He’s a little nervous, but John had promised he would keep extra careful watch. It’s not like they’ve ever seen anybody else in these woods anyways, so Brian feels like he can take a deep breath and relax.

So he does, he takes a deep breath and exhales a happy sigh back into the trees. John is next to him, holding his hand and letting him get comfortable. Brian has a leg on either side of the log, and he feels a little exposed, but strangely it’s not unpleasant. In fact, it actually makes his heart pound pleasantly in his chest.

“Are you ready?” John asks, his gentle voice interrupting the silence. Brian can’t bring himself to mind it.

“Yeah,” he says softly, a little dreamily, as he lets his eyes fall closed. He trusts John, he’ll take good care of him. He can just close his eyes and enjoy it.

“It’s going to be sort of… Well, warm,” John warns. Brian nods, humming in acknowledgement.

There’s another pause before John strokes the leaves between Brian’s legs, coaxing them open. Brian jolts a little in surprise before allowing himself to relax into it. It’s nice, John is so gentle, and it makes a shiver roll down his spine. 

Brian feels his leaves spread, and suddenly he feels a little embarrassed now that he’s really on display for the first time, but he doesn’t have to worry about it for long because then John is cooing, “Look how pretty!”

Brian feels his body heat up again, squeezes his eyes closed because he’s sure something embarrassing will happen if he dares to look at John. He hums again, this time a little more impatiently.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you,” John soothes. “I’m going to do the water part now.”

Brian nods, bracing himself for the worst. He’s not sure what to expect, it’s never really been a pleasant experience when he’s done it on his own, but John had promised him that it would be good with someone else.

Then it’s happening, John is watering him, and wow, he was right, this feels  _ so  _ much better than when he does it alone. It’s warm and wet and it makes his hips raise of their own accord to get closer.

“Hey,” John murmurs. “Open your eyes, look.”

Brian does as he’s told, peering between his legs. The bud is starting to open, just a little bit, and a white flower is peeking out. Brian gasps a little, in surprise and in pleasure, watching as the bud eagerly absorbs the water.

“What happens if you use cold water?” Brian manages to ask despite the fuzziness in his mind.

“Well, nothing different, really,” John answers after a moment. “But would you like to try?”

Brian nods. Of  _ course  _ he’d like to try, he wants to try  _ everything!  _

The flow of the water pauses for a second, and when it comes back it’s delightfully cold, shocking Brian’s system a little. He moans quietly in spite of himself, causing John to chuckle.

“You like the cold?” he asks, though Brian thinks it’s seemingly quite obvious he does. 

He nods anyway, feeling his own pink flowers appear from under the leaves on his cheeks. It feels  _ so  _ good, so much better than he expected, and he can’t even  _ imagine  _ how good the touching is going to be.

Now that he thinks about it, though, he is starting to feel a little impatient. “What about the touching part?” he half-moans.

John grins at him. “Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

Brian hesitates. “Will you water me again afterward?”

“Of course, angel.”

Brian nods. “Yeah, I’m ready,” he insists.

The water flow stops again. Brian allows himself to shut his eyes and lay back again. John waits a moment as he settles in before gently stroking over the exposed part of the flower with his thumb.

Brian’s back arches as he bites back a moan. John was right about this too, this feels  _ really  _ good, even better than the cold water. 

“Don’t hold back, my love,” John says. “I want to hear you.” Then he repeats the motion from before, and this time Brian allows the moan to spill from his lips. John seems encouraged by that, because next he uses three of his fingers to encase the bud and strokes upward gently.

Brian can’t help but arch into the movement, gasping and moaning at the contact. “Again, please, again,” he begs, eager for John to start going harder, faster,  _ better,  _ until it’s all he can think about.

“I’ll take care of you,” John promises, gently rolling the bud between his fingers. Everything feels so  _ good,  _ everything he does is just amazing, and it’s like he’s some sort of god who’s been sent to help Brian bloom.

John uses one hand to tease at the stem while he strokes the petals gently with the other, and Brian is in complete and total bliss. Heat pools in his stomach as John plays with him, teases him, being so gentle and making him feel  _ so good.  _ He can’t stop moaning for the life of him, and he manages through the fog in his mind that he should probably try to keep it down a little, but he can’t bring himself to care.

John keeps touching the flower that’s finally opening up, stroking gently and teasing a finger around the edge. Brian can’t get enough, it’s so good he thinks he might have died and gone to heaven.

“John, I…” He struggles to speak, but John seems to understand, because his movements increase in speed just a little, and then Brian is done for. He lets out a loud cry as pleasure overtakes him, making him writhe under John’s touch until he goes limp.

“You did so well, Bri,” John praises, stroking Brian’s thigh soothingly. “Hey, look, you’ve got your flower now.”

Brian’s eyes fly open. John was right, right there between his thighs is a white flower, delicate and pretty just like Brian himself. He grins.

“I think it’s a lily of the valley,” Brian remarks. He’s seen plenty of them, he’d recognize one anywhere.

“I think you’re right,” John agrees, placing a gentle kiss on Brian’s cheek. “It suits you perfectly.”

Brian smiles wider. He couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i dont think i even wanna promo my tumblr on this one so... yeah if u have thoughts feel free to comment but please don't be like,,, *too* mean


End file.
